mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Rhodoks
The Kingdom of Rhodoks is ruled by King Graveth while the claimant to the throne is Lord Kastor of Veluca. The Rhodoks were once subjects of the Swadians, but successfully fought a war for independence under the military leadership of Grunwalder. The Rhodoks later built Grunwalder Castle on the site where he fell in battle in his honor. In Mount&Blade: Warband, unlike in the original Mount&Blade, the Rhodok lords are called counts. Starting in the Kingdom of Rhodoks could be regrettable, as it lacks cheap special goods to be purchased and sold. The countryside is also plagued by Mountain Bandits, which can be troublesome early in the game. History As with much of the history of Calradia, that of the Rhodoks is obscure. The Rhodoks were originally part of the Kingdom of Swadia, but rebelled and founded their own kingdom. This is reflected in their troop types, and choice of territory, pikemen and crossbowmen in mountainous terrain to defeat the Knights of Swadia as they lacked cavalry and thus relied on pike and crossbow to prevail over the Knights. Bunduk recounts how a war-veteran named Grunwalder came "over the hills" after the war and taught the Rhodoks the art of war to defend themselves against the Swadians, effectively becoming an ancestral hero to the Rhodok people. Grunwalder would die in the rebellion he started, but his memory would live on as the Rhodoks swore never to bow to any king again. However, as Artimenner recounts when the player nears Culmarr Castle, the count of that fortress used its geographical advantage to levy heavy taxes on all nearby caravan routes, and used this as leverage to be elected King of the Rhodoks. All rulers of the Rhodoks thenceforth were elected Kings, the latest of which is King Graveth. Rulers Vassals Note that the vassals listed below are only the ones present at the start of the game. Later on, other vassals may join or leave, and they may gain or lose land or fiefs. This is particularly common when an entire kingdom is conquered, and all the vassals from that kingdom will move randomly to one of the others. Tactics Also see Kingdom of Rhodoks Tactics. Strengths *Excellent spearmen for beating back cavalry and holding the line. *Outstanding crossbowmen. *Excels at defending castles and towns. Weaknesses *Lacking in cavalry. *Poor offensive infantry. *Lowest strategic maneuverability out of all factions. Summary The Rhodoks rely heavily on well equipped and hardy militias unlike the levied footsoldiers and heavily armored knights of their Swadian neighbors. The Rhodoks are fond of the spear and crossbow, and their armies are largely comprised of spear-armed footsoldiers and professional crossbowmen, both equipped with large board shields (similar to pavise or tower shields) to offer full protection from volleys of arrows. The top-tier of the Rhodok infantrymen are their Sergeants, armed with glaives and military hammers and picks to give them a great advantage in offensive and defensive engagements. In general, the Rhodok military tree resembles that of the Nords because of the absence of cavalry units. Rhodok troops are mainly effective against cavalry. Infantry versus infantry battles don't tend to favor their infantry units but a powerful core of crossbowmen can soften up the enemy before an infantry charge. However Rhodoks units are best used in a defensive role in field battles, with infantry in front of ranged units. A core of Sergeants and Sharpshooters in any army tends to be just fine, especially against Swadian units. Add to all of this the fact that they have more health and speed than any other faction units and can devastate enemy armies. If you plan on besieging any castles or cities, or defending any, Rhodok units excel at this role. Troops Territories The capital of the Kingdom of Rhodoks is Jelkala. The Kingdom of Rhodoks contains the following towns, castles and villages: Note that, over the course of the game, other kingdoms may besiege and take over these lands, and the Kingdom of Rhodoks may gain more. However, these places are the only places from which you can recruit Rhodok troops. Rhodoks Category:Kingdom of Rhodoks